All stages in the life cycle of ticks tend to damage the skins of afflicted animals and thereby spoil the state of the skins with the consequence that cattle hides and sheep skins intended for the manufacture of leather and sheep skin are reduced in quality. Furthermore, the ticks may facilitate the transmission of disease to the afflicted animal, and the general state of health and the quality of flesh of the animal may be detrimentally affected.
Belgian Pat. No. 816,760 describes a number of triazapentadienes as broad spectrum parasiticides. It is of importance to extend this series of compounds to include those that are useful for protecting plants from plant acarids such as phytophagous spider mites and plant insects such as pea aphids (hemiptera). Activity against the yellow fever mosquito (diptera) is very much desired.